Bubble Symphony
You may also be looking for Rainbow Islands: The Story of Bubble Bobble 2. Bubble Symphony (also known as Bubble Bobble II), is a game in the Bubble Bobble series. It takes place long after the events of most of the other games. The original Bubblun and Bobblun have since had children: Little Bubby/Bubblun, Little Bobby/Bobblun, Kululun, Cororon. They are reading a book and accidently release Hyper Drunk, who wants revenge for what their parents did to him. He transforms the children into bubble dragons and sends them to another world.. They have to find a way to restore their humans forms and return to their own world. Super Drunk appears later in the opening titles and also wants revenge through an attack on the children of those who defeated him. He also appears as a boss at the end of Round A. Story as Described in the Game LITTLE BUBBY, LITTLE BOBBY, KULULUN, AND CORORON BUBBY AND BOBBY’S FOUR CHILDREN ALL TOGETHER HAPPILY READING A BOOK. (Hyper Drunk (in shadow):) NOW IS THE TIME TO GET MY REVENGE FOR WHAT YOUR PARENTS DID TO ME! THE FOUR CHILDREN WERE TRANSFORMED BY A MAGIC SPELL INTO DRAGONS AND BANISHED TO LIVE IN A STRANGE NEW WORLD. WILL THEY EVER BE ABLE TO RETURN TO THEIR OWN BODIES AND TO THEIR OWN WORLD ? Playable Characters One or two players can choose from four characters: * Little Bubby/Bubblun - son of the original Bubblun. * Little Bobby/Bobblun - son of the original Bobblun *Kululun - daughter of either the original Bubblun or the original Bobblun *Cororon - daughter of either the original Bubblun or the original Bobblun Notable Bosses *Round A - Super Drunk (the end boss in the original Bubble Bobble) *Round B & Round F - Manuke (a.k.a. Rocky) from KiKi KaiKai *Round C & Round G - Jack O'Colson from Pulirula *Round D & Round I - Giant Invader from Space Invaders *Round E - Yamato from Darius *Round H & Round J - Mechabubblun *Round K & Round M & Round O - Great Mighta/Super Mighta *Round L & Round N - King Monsta *Round P - Super Drunk puppet and Hyper Drunk (final boss) Other Modes If the proper code is entered, the Super Mode option is unlocked, which is needed to get to the final ending. Another code allows on to play on a black background with a remixed version of the theme from the original Bubble Bobble. Start Out As Human Another code allows the player to start out with the characters in human form. ( Little Bubby/Bubblun, Little Bobby/Bobblun are listed as Bubby and Bobby in their human forms on the characters select screen, whereas in dragon form they are listed as Bubblun and Bobblun) Stage List Round A (all three options) *Round A-1: Entrance Room *Round A-7: Super Drunk Round A (first option) (Fairy Land) *Round A-2: Step Cabinet *Round A-3: Storehouse *Round A-4: Water Duct *Round A-5: Downhill *Round A-6: Unseen Monsters Round A (second option) (Dessert Land) *Round A-2: Narrow Staircase *Round A-3: Water Line *Round A-4: Toy Box *Round A-5: Fake Jailer *Round A-6: Symmetry Room Round A (third option) (Toy Land) *Round A-2: Secret Key Room *Round A-3: Monster Room *Round A-4: Country Valley *Round A-5: Doll Step *Round A-6: Monster Laboratory Round B (Kiki KaiKai) *Round B-1: Imperial Court *Round B-2: Let's Go *Round B-3: Intricate Room *Round B-4: Smart Room *Round B-5: Uncle Face *Round B-6: Fast Whirlpool *Round B-7: Rainy Days *Round B-8: Manuke Round C (Radish Land) *Round C-1: Honeycomb *Round C-2: Alligator's Nest *Round C-3: Waterwheel *Round C-4: Revue Dancehall *Round C-5: Free Fall *Round C-6: Wrap in Flag *Round C-7: Jack in the Box *Round C-8: Jack O'Colson Round D (TV Machine) *Round D-1: Taito World *Round D-2: Space Invaders *Round D-3: Chack'n Pop *Round D-4: Elepong *Round D-5: Bubble Bobble *Round D-6: Cameltry *Round D-7: Arkanoid *Round D-8: Challenge Hitter *Round D-9: Giant Invader Round E (Sun "A" Zone) *Round E-1: Death Room *Round E-2: Small Branch *Round E-3: Zone-V *Round E-4: Power Meter *Round E-5: Kaleidoscope *Round E-6: Congestion Room *Round E-7: Monster Territory *Round E-8: Zone-L *Round E-9: Yamato Round F (Kiki KaiKai) *Round F-1: Bowl *Round F-2: Electric Circuit *Round F-3: Old Well *Round F-4: Sun Roof *Round F-5: Basement *Round F-6: Noisy Room *Round F-7: Splash Water *Round F-8: Hide Talisman *Round F-9: Manuke Round G (Radish Land) *Round G-1: Large Hall *Round G-2: Gelidium Jelly *Round G-3: Help! Help! *Round G-4: Lodging House *Round G-5: Water Slider *Round G-6: Melody Room *Round G-7: Barbecue *Round G-8: Dangerous Roof *Round G-9: Watchtower *Round G-10: Jack O'Colson Round H (Computer Land) *Round H-1: Piston Rod *Round H-2: Car Shop *Round H-3: Condenser *Round H-4: Dance Hall *Round H-5: Resistance *Round H-6: Double River *Round H-7: Small Labyrinth *Round H-8: Rocketdrome *Round H-9: Parallel World *Round H-10: Mechabubblun Round I (Central Park) *Round I-1: Wine Glass *Round I-2: Candlestick *Round I-3: Umbrella House *Round I-4: Fountain *Round I-5: Eat It *Round I-6: Infinity *Round I-7: Fire Brigades *Round I-8: Aquarium *Round I-9: Junction *Round I-10: Giant Invader Round J (Pyramid Land) *Round J-1: Silk Hat *Round J-2: Secret Room *Round J-3: Lunar Rainbow *Round J-4: Laughing Skull *Round J-5: Run Away *Round J-6: Saucepan *Round J-7: Ant Nest *Round J-8: Monster Mansion *Round J-9: Holy Cup *Round J-10: Mechabubblun Round K (Sky Palace) *Round K-1: Audience Hall *Round K-2: Aerial Garden *Round K-3: Monster's Nest *Round K-4: Building on Fire *Round K-5: Dragon Slayer *Round K-6: Astrodome *Round K-7: Tea Corner *Round K-8: Mailbox *Round K-9: Castle Warriors *Round K-10: Great Mighta Round L (Water Fall) *Round L-1: Ridge *Round L-2: Water-Thunder Magic *Round L-3: River Gleaming *Round L-4: Pong Pong Pong *Round L-5: E-Y Area *Round L-6: Freedom Four *Round L-7: Around the World *Round L-8: The Chase One *Round L-9: Super Charge *Round L-10: King Monsta Round M (Treasure Desert) *Round M-1: Miss M *Round M-2: Attention Treasure *Round M-3: Aerial City *Round M-4: Monster House *Round M-5: Bubble Rider *Round M-6: Treasure Box *Round M-7: Empire of Invader *Round M-8: Battle Hammer *Round M-9: Last Treasure Hunter *Round M-10: Super Mighta Round N (Japan-esque) *Round N-1: From Japan *Round N-2: Rice Ball *Round N-3: Break Water Tank *Round N-4: Triangle Enemy *Round N-5: Public Bathhouse *Round N-6: Traffic Congestion *Round N-7: Balance *Round N-8: Breeze Room *Round N-9: The Rib *Round N-10: King Monsta Round O (Forest Land) *Round O-1: Amazon *Round O-2: Rainy Season *Round O-3: Rainbow Appeared *Round O-4: Tree Hollow *Round O-5: Bare Rock *Round O-6: Universal Gravitation *Round O-7: Rocky Mountain *Round O-8: Wood House *Round O-9: Rock Wall *Round O-10: Great Mighta Round P (Last Road) *Round P-1: F-1 Track *Round P-2: Wall Painting *Round P-3: Machine Shop *Round P-4: Sky Walker *Round P-5: Roll Cake *Round P-6: Third Room *Round P-7: Lithograph *Round P-8: Tightrope Dancing *Round P-9: Concentrated Fire *Round P-10: Beautiful Snow *Round P-11: Acrobat Jump *Round P-12: Puppet Drunk/Hyper Drunk Round Q (Rainbow Rooms) *Round Q-1: The Rainbow (yellow) *Round Q-2: The Rainbow (purple) *Round Q-3: The Rainbow (green) *Round Q-4: The Rainbow (blue) *Round Q-5: The Rainbow (orange) *Round Q-6: The Rainbow (red) *Round Q-7: Cursed Room Endings There are at least four endings depending on what happens in the game. *If the player/players fail to collect all of the keys, the game ends before Round P **If the characters are still bubble dragons, they wake up as if it was a dream **If the characters have become human again (either by finding the clear bubbles with the letters R, O, and D to spell "ROD" or if they enter the code to start out as humans) they will end up add a bunch of boarded up doors. *If the player/players collect all four keys, the door is unlocked and they can proceed to Round P. **If they are still dragons, they will end up with crowns on a throne, having become rules of this land, but they will need to go back though again to become human again and find the real ending. **If they are human again, they will end up in the same thrones, but there is still "one more adventure". **If they are human again and they went through the game in Super Mode (a code needs to be entered), they end up on the same thrones again. This may not be the final ending as the message claims that "it doesn't end here". The throne images if followed by the characters on a grassy plan, possibly back home. Ending messages Missing keys/bubble dragons HAS EVERYTHING UP UNTIL NOW BEEN JUST A DREAM? HOW COULD IT BE? WE STILL HAVEN’T GONE BACK TO NORMAL! STOP TALKING SUCH GARBAGE! LET’S TRY ONE MORE TIME AND SEE IF WE CAN FIND OUR WAY TO THE REAL ENDING! Missing keys/humans WELL, AT LEAST WE’VE RETURNED TO OUR OWN BODIES. YEAR, BUT WILL CAN’T GO BACK TO OUR OWN WORLD! (note that this message has two typos. The message should read: WELL, AT LEAST WE’VE RETURNED TO OUR OWN BODIES. YEAH, BUT WE STILL CAN’T GO BACK TO OUR OWN WORLD! ) Complete game as bubble dragons THANKS TO HAVING TAKEN CARE OF THE HYPER DRUNK… …EVERYONE HAS BECOME A KING IN THIS WORLD… …BUT THERE’S STILL SOMETHING MISSING THAT THEY’LL NEED TO GET BACK TO THEIR OWN BODIES… …THEY’RE GOING TO HAVE TO TRY ONE MORE TIME TO SEE IF THEY CAN FIND THEIR WAY TO THE REAL ENDING! Complete game as humans, normal and classic modes THUS HAVING BEEN ABLE TO RETURN TO THEIR OWN BODIES, EVERYONE… …HAS BECOME A KING IN THIS WORLD… BUT THERE’S STILL ONE MORE ADVENTURE WAITING FOR THEM JUST AROUND THE CORNER… …SOMETHING THAT THEY’RE GOING TO HAVE TO DO TO GO BACK. Complete game as humans, super mode WOW! THAT WAS FUN! WE DID IT! HOORAY! HOORAY! BUT THERE’S STILL A NEW ADVENTURE… …WAITING FOR US! YOU BET THERE IS! CONGRATULATIONS! AND THANK YOU! YOU DID A WONDERFUL JOB IN FIGURING THAT ONE OUT… …BUT IT DOESN’T END HERE. THERE’S MORE MYSTERIES AND MORE ADVENTURE TO CONTINUE… Notes *The exact parentage of the children is not specified, as all four of them are listed as " Bubblun and Bobblun's four children" (which if taken literally would be impossible). It can be implied that Little Bubby is the original Bubby's son and Little Bobby is the original Bobby's son. As for the girls, there is no way to tell other than which boy they are next in the images. One of the girls is Bubby's daughter and Little Bubby's sister, while the other is Bobby's daughter and Little Bobby's sister. It is likely that Patty and Betty, Bubby and Bobby's girlfriends from the original game, are the mothers of Bubby and Bobby's children, but there is no way to be certain. *This game features cameos of characters and elements from other Taito games. Some characters from those games are bosses in this one. Category:Bubble Bobble Games Category:Original Games